


Relaxed Condition

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-23
Updated: 2008-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Relaxed Condition

Title: Relaxed Condition  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s challenge: #179: St. Mungo's  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: AU, Mpreg (consider yourself warned). *g*  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Relaxed Condition

~

Severus opened his book just as Remus ran in. “Severus! Are you all right?”

Severus looked up. “I'm fine.”

Remus exhaled. “Your note scared me,” he said, waving a parchment. “‘Was taken to St. Mungo's’ is not reassuring, especially given your condition.”

Severus shrugged. “I had a cramp.”

Remus caressed Severus' swollen belly. “So junior is fine?”

“Indeed.” Severus slowly turned a page. “You worry too much.”

Remus smiled, and, reaching out, spun the book so that it was right side up. “I'm as relaxed as you are,” he murmured, curling up next to Severus.

Severus sighed. “Heaven help us.”

~


End file.
